ATE refers to an automated, usually computer-driven, approach to testing devices, such as semiconductors, electronic circuits, and printed circuit board assemblies. A device tested by ATE, such as a semiconductor device, is referred to as a device under test (DUT).
Modern ATEs support multi-site testing. ATEs that support multi-site testing include slots, or “sites”. A device to be tested inserts into each site, and the ATE performs whatever tests are necessary on the device in the site. Computer programs are typically involved in the testing. The ability to test devices at multiple sites without changing code in these computer programs is referred to as “site transparency”. In more detail, site transparency refers to automatic management of sites and site data such that users have little responsibility for such tasks, and barely need consider the fact that their testing is multi-site until required to do so. If effective, users will not be continuously conscious of the site dimensionality of their programming.
Site transparency is a significant advantage in ATEs because it enables a user to configure multiple devices being tested without significant modifications to test program code.